The Flame of StarClan
by Fishtailholly
Summary: Story about Fishstar, a legendary leader, and her amazing kits, Flashkit, Dirtkit, Shallowkit, and Bearkit
1. Prologe

Prologue

"Bluestar, where are you headed to?" Spottedleaf wondered.

"I'm just so worried for my home clan" Bluestar answered.

"Yes, I know the hunger the clans are facing through. You know, though, the clans will not survive. One day there will be a day none will survive, and you know that, unless the clans rise together to face the dark." Spottedleaf mewed.

"Should we tell them?" Bluestar wondered. "Yes. We should". ''The fire shall save the clans, once again." Bluestar pronounced.

…..

"Rainwhisker, wake up!" Twigpaw yelled in his ear.

"What," he grumbled.

"Apprentice training" Twigpaw rolled his eyes.

"I thought mentors were supposed to wake up apprentices," Rainwhisker grumbled as he rolled out of the medicine cat den. Twigpaw tumbled out of the den, and into the bushes. "Twigpaw, calm down. You know today is like any other day" Rainwhisker sighed, "let go and find some comfrey for Fishstar's bone that she broke yesterday." Twigpaw jumped up and ran off. Rainwhisker rolled his eyes and ran off.

"Is this comfrey?" Twigpaw wondered.

"No, that's dock" Rainwisker sighed. "How is this apprentice ever going to live as a medicine cat?" Rainwhisker thought, "even though he's been my apprentice for 6 moons, he can barely tell each herb apart!" Twigpaw ran at some comfrey.

"Is this comfrey?" Twigpaw asked.

"Yes. Now go and find some more" Rainwhisker walked away. Rainwhisker smiled. "I've got an idea!"

"Twigpaw over here!" Rainwhisker yelled. The little apprentice scampered over. "I have a challenge for you. Now that you know what comfrey looks like, we will have a race to see who can get the most herbs first! Go!" Rainwhisker yelled confidently in the air. Twigpaw ran off as Rainwhisker found some comfrey immediately. He started collecting the herbs when Twigpaw returned triumphantly with his mouth full of comfrey. Rainwhisker gaped. "Well, you were good medicine cat after all" he mouthed. "Let's bring this back to our den."

….

"Twigear, wake up! We're going to Moontree!" Rainwhisker yelled.

"Now?" Twigear complained.

"Get up! NOW!" Rainwhisker laughed, "You do this to me every day!"

"Coming."

The walk to Moontree was hard for Twigpaw. His paws were sore, and his back ached. He can barely feel his tail dragging on the ground! He tumbled through some bushes. Moontree was in front of him! Patchpaw, Oceansong, Emeraldstone, and Cloverpaw were already there. "Where is Scourgeflame?" Rainwhisker wondered.

"We were wondering if you've seen him" Emeraldstone purred.

"I'm here" a crackly voice came from a bush.

"Starclan, I wish you take this apprentice, Twigpaw, as a medicine cat. He is a very bright and very smart, and he learned everything from his training to his heart. He brightens up everyone's day, and even makes me smile. Twigpaw, your name will now be Twigear, in honor of his lost ear" Rainwhisker announced. Twigear's heart was jumping like a rabbit. He sat down and touched his head to Moontree and fell asleep.

…...…

Twigear woke up on the banks of a river. Twigear could recognize this river if he was blind. "The Lost River!" Twigear jumped joy. He was about to plunge into it, when he noticed something was wrong. The river that was once full of water is now full of crimson blood! Twigear tried to run in the other direction, but he was cornered by fire. Then he noticed two cats fighting, both unrecognizable. An eerie voice echoed through his head. "The cat of the 9 and the cat with 2 lives will join together again, as the fire is reborn to save," the eerie voice echoed.

….

Twigear woke up against the base of Moontree. His fur was still singed at the edge, and his fur was sticking out at weird angles. Twigear was still dizzy and the eerie voice was now a faint whisper. "Twigear, are you okay?" Oceansong wondered.

"I'm not okay and even you know it" Twigear snarled at her. "Okay, but I was just trying to help," Oceansong stormed off. Twigear ran off to Thunderclan.

After running to The Lost River, he stopped to let Rainwhisker catch up with him. Rainwhisker finally caught up with Twigear. "Okay, what's happened with you at Moontree?" Rainwhisker asked.

"In my visit with 'Starclan' I was sitting right here on this river when I noticed the river was filled with blood. I tried to run away as fire engulfed me. I saw 2 unrecognizable cats as a weird voice said 'The cat of the 9 and the cat with 2 lives will join together again, as the fire is reborn to save'" Twigear snorted. Rainwhisker was gaping at him. "What?" I wondered.

"We've got to get home, now!" Rainwhisker ran off. Twigear shrugged and ran off.

…..

Rainwhisker was running like a maniac to Thunderclan camp. He skidded in, his fur ruffled with sticks lodged in it. "Where's Fishstar?" Rainwhisker wondered.

"She's in her den, if you're wondering," Wispcaller answered. Rainwhisker rushed to Fishstar's den.

"Are you okay?" Rainwhisker said as he was flung past the entrance of her den and crashed into the bushes.

"Looks like you've got a flea in your pelt, Rainwhisker. I haven't seen you like this before!" Fishstar teased, "Me and my kits are fine. Stop freaking out!" Twigear finally caught up with Rainwhisker. "Do you know why Rainwhisker is freaking out?" Fishstar wondered.

"I don't know! All I know it's about a prophecy Starclan told me. That all," Twigear shrugged.

"Not another prophecy!" Fishstar sighed, "I've had enough with the first one, being 9 cats."

"Your 9 cats!" Twigear gasped.

"FISHSTAR!" Rainwisker yelled at her.

"Twigear, you should go," Fishstar recommended. Twigear hurried out of the room. "Rainwisker calm down. I trusted Twigear, and anyway, the clan should know. Now what is this 'prophecy'?"

"'The cat of 9 and the cat with 2 lives will join together again, as the fire is reborn to save'" Rainstorm grumbled.

"Good you've calmed down. Soooooooooooo, does that mean I'm not half Firestar?" Fishstar wondered.

Rainwisker shrugged "maybe?"

"So one of my kits is the fire, and the rest is not. I hope that cat is gone, I've had so many bad experiences with him. I feel so bad for whichever one it is," Fishstar stood up ,"I may even tell Twigear to spread the word about me being 9 cats".

"No! You don't dare!" Rainwhisker jumped up into action.

"Yes, I will, and you will never regret it" Fishstar laughed at Rainwhisker's pelt, that is now a turmoil of sticks and leaves. "I think you are also too old to be a medicine cat. You were the medicine cat when I was an apprentice, and that was moons ago, but it is your decision to decide if you want to be an elder of not," Fishstar offered.

"I was going to ask if I could be an elder tomorrow, but today is fine" Rainwhisker laughed.

"I'll tell the clan."

….

"Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather here beneath Highbranch for a clan meeting!" Fishstar howled into the air. One by one the cats of Thunderclan came slinking out of their caves and circled the tree. "Rainwhisker has been a great medicine cat over all of the moons that he has lived. He now wishes to retire and become an elder. Rainwhisker, will you preform the duty of an elder for the rest of your life here in the clan," Fishstar announced. "Yes I will Fishstar," Rainwhisker stood up proudly. "RAINWHISKER, RAINWHISKER, RAINWHISKER!" the cats of Thunderclan cheered.

Twigear bounded over to Rainwhisker. "How can I be a medicine cat without your help?" Twigear wondered.

"I'm always in the elders den if you want!" Rainwhisker smiled as he began to walk away to his new den.

…

The cats started going back to whatever they were doing before the meeting, and Fishstar was still on the branch. "Um…. Hello! I'm still up here!" Fishstar yelled out to the jumble of cats in the clearing.

"There's more, F…F…Fishstar?" Redfur wondered.

"Yes, there's more, Redfur," Fishstar replied. "Again, let all cats old enough to catch prey gather here beneath High Branch for a clan meeting!" Fishstar howled into the air, again. The cats who left came back and encircle the tree. "This one is concerning me, only. I-".

"You can't be saying it now!" Rainwhisker yelped.

"Yes I am. I'm nine cats in one" Fishstar announced in the air. A weird silence engulfed the air. Orangefur, now an elder, jumped up. "That can't be! You are just a normal cat!" Orangefur exclaimed. "Not in Firestar's world. That frisky cat can be a pain on the tail sometimes!" Fishstar exclaimed. "The Fish Breath rises again!" Orangefur laughed.

"Oh please don't call me by that name! You know how much I hated that!" Fishstar scowled. "And I actually hated that too. Be nice to your leader unless she will become a pain in the tail!" Fishstar jumped! Cinderheart was standing next to her!

"Cinderheart, please leave," Fishstar sighed.

"This place looked much different when I was alive. There was a bunch of trees on that side, and none on the other, and there was a HUGE rock on that side, that all of the…. Oh! Now I remember! You're not even in the lake! Hump. I wish you were there to see it Fishstar! It was so brilliant and pretty, and gorgeous! It was until the Twolegs plowed our territory down, and everything was different….." Cinderheart echoed.

"Cinderheart, please leave, now" Fishstar impatiently yawned.

"I'm not leaving until I see you kits, Fishstar," Cinderheart retorted. "Okay, follow me."

Fishstar ran to her den, hoping to have a few seconds of silence before the crazy chatter came in, which she didn't actually get.

"Aw! So cute! What are they called?" Cinderheart purred.

Fishstar shrugged. "I guess the orange one is Flashkit, the brown Bearkit, and the last two is Dirtkit and Shallowkit.

"Dirtkit?" Cinderheart exclaimed, "What a horrible name!"

"You said you would leave!" Fishstar laid down.

"Fine. If you want it," Cinderheart pouted. Cinderheart left the den.

"What am I going to do with you, kits? A destiny like no other" Fishstar echoed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"SunClan, attack!" Dirtkit roared.

"Dirtkit! Get off of me!" Flashkit, his brother exclaimed.

"I'll get you both!" Bearkit yelled. He pounced on Dirtkit!

"Bearkit, your brother said to get off of him, so can you please get off so he and Flashkit can get up?" Shallowkit, the one who ends all of the fights asked.

"I guess." Bearkit pouted, "But it was so much fun!"

"No it wasn't! You weren't the one squished!" Dirtkit retorted.

Dirtkit knew that Shallowkit would eventually want to be a medicine cat one day, being trained as Twigear's apprentice would be fun. It would be soon that they would leave the overcrowded nursery that was overflowing with kits. Linekit and Softkit was just one moon younger than them, and Nettlekit, Bushkit and Skykit has been in the nursery for about 2 moons, making them the youngest of the kits, but personally, I don't think they care.

"Dirtkit, I have an idea!" Flashkit and Bearkit came up to them.

"Let's go out into the forest and scare off a SunClan patrol! Wouldn't that be fun?" Bearkit tumbled up to him.

"I guess, but it is a bad idea. Maybe they'll shred your ears off!" Dirtkit gasped.

"Let's go!" Flashkit howled. "I don't think this is a good idea now… lets go back" Bearkit shivered.

"We'll be fine. You aren't a soft SunClan cat, are you?" Flashkit joked.

"I'm not! I'm a brave and powerful ThunderClan cat, which was the clan of the great and powerful Firestar!" Bearkit exclaimed.

"That's right! Now let's go!" Flashkit proudly set off.

"Um, Flashkit, how are we going to get there?" Dirtkit wondered, "I think we are lost!"

"I found a rat!" Dirtkit exclaimed.

"Who would eat a rat?" Flashkit grumbled.

"I will!" Bearkit tumbled out of a creepy old tree that he was exploring in. Bearkit took a bite. "Yuck. Never mind," Bearkit spat out.

"I'll eat it, so I will survive until mommy finds us," Dirtkit exclaimed, "only if she does!" Dirtkit ate the rest of the rat, that tasted disgusting, and said "I'll find something else for us to eat, even if I die doing it". Dirtkit ran off into the woods.

Dirtkit finally spotted a mouse. He searched through his thoughts until the day that he and his brothers and sister spied on an apprentice training and they were learning how to hunt mouse. Dirtkit got ready to pounce on that lazy mouse, and suddenly he heard some paw steps. "Hello? Are you here to take us home?" Dirtkit wondered.

"No. I am here to destroy you!" the thing pounced on him.

"No!" a voice yelled. A calico cat shot above him! "Mommy!" Dirtkit smiled, "you found me!"

"Dirtkit. This is the dangerous part of the forest. Many things roam here that you don't know. Promise that you will never come here again," Fishstar stated, "promise me." Fishstar looked serious.

"Okay…. Sure" Dirtkit promised.

"Fishstar, you won't get away with this. Next time I'll get him," the creepy cat snarled.

"Try! You won't dare get one tail length from my kits, Scale," Fishstar smirked.

"I'll get you next time," the mysterious figure melted into the shadows. "Let's go home."

As soon as Fishstar brought Dirtkit and his brothers into the camp, Dirtkit was on alert for that creepy cat name Scale that threatened to kill him, but did not succeed. Dirtkit relaxed and basked in the sun before getting that overcrowded nursery that he was confined in. Fishstar probably thought that he shouldn't have tried to sneak off like that, so he may be confined to that annoying den for another moon. Hopefully his mother would think of the bravery that he needed to use and how he fought that monster before she came to the rescue, but probably not. She's most likely going to think of how foolish he was, sneaking off like that.

"Dirtkit, come here," Fishstar ordered.

"What?" Dirtkit tumbled over.

"In here," Fishstar whispered. Dirtkit followed her into the medicine cat den. She propped up a board. Fishstar squeezed into the hole. "Follow me," she whispered to Dirtkit.

"Why is it so dark?" Dirtkit wondered.

"It usually gets like this, but its lighter at the bottom" Fishstar squeaked," I'm guessing you're not enjoying this like me. It's not my fault that I have a fear of tunnels!"

"I hate this too" Dirtkit squeaked. The hole at the bottom was getting closer and closer.

"Watch out!" Fishstar yelled as Dirtkit catapulted out of the tunnel. Dirtkit scurried off to the side before Fishstar could squash him.

"Ump!" Fishstar exclaimed as she went splat on the floor. As she was getting up, she said "why did you wander off like that?"

Dirtkit thought there wasn't really a reason to not tell her so he said, "Bearkit got this 'wonderful' idea to go and scare off a SunClan warrior, so as we were talking about doing it or not, and we kind of got lost. I found a rat and Flashkit took a bit- he thought it was horrible- so he gave the rest to me, and-"Dirtkit explained.

"You ate the Rat! That Rat was poisoned, most likely, because it tasted so bad! Don't die! StarClan save me!" Fishstar meowed, most likely shocked. Fishstar picked Dirtkit up by the scruff and hauled him up the tunnel. "Twigear! Help me!"

…..

Twigear heard the agonizing call of Fishstar and came running over. "What? What happened?" Twigear panted.

"Dirtkit said that when he was lost you know where he ate a rat with Bearkit that tasted weird. And now he puking like a lost kit! Is there anything you can do?" Fishstar cried.

"Not that I know of!" Twigear answered, freaking out.

"I'm fine!" Dirtkit coughed, as he was puking up a storm.

"No you're not! Your puking all over you fur!" Fishstar gaped, "you're not the one. You can't be if you're dying. It must be your brother or sister, but not you. You can die all you want, I now don't care. You must not be the one."

…..

"Dirtkit, wake up" a voice awakened him.

"Twigear! I've missed you!" Dirtkit squealed as he catapulted at him. Twigear froze in shock. "What? What's wrong with me?" Dirtkit wondered.

"You're covered in blood, and you're still alive," Twigear stepped back.

"I want mommy," Dirtkit whined. "She hunting in the Dawn Patrol" Twigear soothed Dirtkit. Dirtkit grunted and laid back on the moss bed, as he fell asleep.

…

Dirtkit was laying on a flat moor. He looked around for any fellow cats, but he didn't see any. He grunted as he got up, black dots swirling through his eyes like a stream of darkness. He stumbled forward and laid himself on a rock. "What is wrong with me?" he whispered. He gazed into a puddle. "If only I knew," Dirtkit sighed. Dirtkit spotted a cat on the horizon. "Hello, over here!" Dirtkit yelled. The cat came closer and closer Dirtkit spotted eyes showing up under bushes. Dirtkit cornered himself on the little out cove in the rock. The cat was pitch black with the only color was his green eyes. He has a scar down his face and both of his claws were about as long as his head. The cat stalked up to him.

"Well, well. What do I have here?" the tom laughed, "looks very hideous, scars and scars and more scars, but is not the one I am looking for. Fit to be a medicine cat!" Dirtkit shoved himself farther into the outer cove. A grey cat came into Dirtkit's view.

"He's rubbish," the grey cat stated, "I bet he can't catch a mouse!" Dirtkit bristled, making himself as big as he can to show that he isn't a useless lump of fur. A white cat came into the clearing.

"He's not that bad," she started, "he may be useful for something."

"You always say that, Snowfall. This one can do nothing! He's not the one I am looking for, and you know it," The black cat snarled.

"Black, I think Snowfall has a point. He may be useful for something," the grey cat answered.

"No one disapproves my answer, Mouse." Black snarled.

"O...O...Okay master" Mouse stuttered as he strutted away.

"Snowfall. You leave too. You're as pampered as a kittypet, and you know it," Black criticized.

"I've had enough of these unnecessary harms. You've killed so many cats in their sleep, it breaks my heart to think about it! It makes you a bully with no respect for life! He may came because of a cat that you despise, but isn't he still like you? And me? He has the same red blood; can feel the same pain and love…. It's the heart that makes a true cat! If you leave him alone, I'll let you live, but if you destroy him, I will destroy you back." Snowfall snarled.

"You're just a lazy old cat that only feels love. Now get out of my way," Black laughed. Snowfall stepped in front of him.

"Never," she snarled, hissing violently.

"Take it the hard way if you want" Black snarled with a scowl on his face. Snowfall swat her hand out in front of her, trying to hit Blacks face, but Black grabbed her claw with his mouth.

"Wake up!" Snowfall yelled to Dirtkit, blood welling all over her body.

….

Dirtkit woke up. He wondered where he was, either next to his mother in the nursery, or laying in the medicine cat den. He was in the medicine cats den. "Twigear, what's wrong with me?" Dirtkit wondered. Twigear's fur shot up.

"Um, well you're….. Unique. Let's just say that you don't have any pupil and you can still see, you died while you live, and you are very mysterious, for all of StarClan can't figure out why you are like this," Twigear stuttered.

"Being unique is good, right?" Dirtkit wondered.

"In some ways, yes" Twigear answered.

"I'm fine being like this. A cat could have anything, extra ling teeth, a purple tongue, but a cat is always a cat. Once a cat, always a cat." Dirtkit sighed, "I don't want to be like this! Stranded in a medicine cats den for the rest of your life, becoming a scientific experiment! That's not what I want to be! I want to be a warrior, not a coward!" Dirtkit stormed out of the medicine cat den.

First he went looking for his mother, Fishstar. He saw her coming out of her den. "Mommy, it's me, Dirtkit," Dirtkit mewed for attention. She didn't even look at him when he walked by.

"It's been so sad when the first one died, with an infection to the eyes" Fishstar whispered to Spottail.

"I know," Spottail whispered back, laying his head on her shoulder.

"He was just a brown lump of fur anyway. He is the weakest of our litter. I don't even care that he died. He didn't do anything for me," Fishstar grunted.

"WHAT! I CAN'T BE DEAD! I MUST BE DREAMING!" Dirtkit yelled.

"Dirtkit, well, you could be dead, but I'm not sure. I'm the only cat that can hear you, you're your mother and father think you are dead. You must get to your body before moonrise, which is in 12 minute's" Twigear replied, finally not hesitating, "Follow me." Twigear winded through some bushes and landed at a huge wide ditch. "It's at the bottom of that," Twigear mewed, most likely amazed with the ditch.

"Okay, let's go," Dirtkit started climbing down.

"I'll guess I'll follow you," Twigear hesitated. Dirtkit flopped into the hole.

It was all quiet. Dirtkit looked around. There was a faint light in the distance. A couple of elders were burying his body. "No!" Dirtkit ran towards them. Twigear followed. Coldstone, Lightwhisper, Duskclaw and Dripeye was laughing together.

"Hello Twigear" Coldstone, the oldest elder croaked.

"Dripeye, leave Dirtkit's body out here. NOW!" Twigear growled at the elders.

"Okay… Okay. You don't need to yell at us!" Duskclaw jumped. Lightwhisper dragged my body (yuck) and dropped it in the pile of dirt. Snowfall's image appeared before me.

"Snowfall! You're alive!" Dirtkit smiled.

"I will always be fighting that awful cat named Black. I have no choice, because of your mistake. Follow me," Snowfall echoed. Dirtkit followed her until his vision got blank.

…

"Dirtkit! You're alive!" Fishstar cried. Dirtkit just stumbled into camp. Fishstar rushed over. "Are you okay?" She echoed.

"Yah…. I just loved those gruesome things you said about me, being the weakest of the litter, saying that I wasn't anything for you, and even more!" Dirtkit scowled at her.

"I didn't-"Fishstar cried as she ran off.

"Dirtkit, you know that you will have to stay in the medicine cat den until your dizziness runs off, and that will take a day or two, and you might as well rest," Twigear reasoned, "so don't complain." Dirtkit grunted and forced himself to sleep.

…..

Flashkit woke up. He looked around. His mother was sleeping. He crept from next to her to out of the den. He looked around and headed to the Medicine cat den. He crept in. "Flashkit! Why are you here?" Dirtkit shot up in surprise.

"Your eyes look….. Weird" Flashkit gaped.

"Well get used to it, because I am most likely going to look like this for the rest of my life," Dirtkit grunted. Flashkit jumped on him.

"Hey, stop it! That hurts!" Dirtkit flinched.

"Why does it hurt?" Flashkit wondered.

"That's what all of the medicine cats are figuring out," Dirtkit sighed. Flashkit walked up to him.

"I like the way you are now. You will always be my best friend and my brother, and I can't change that," Flashkit laughed, "at least you can still see!"

"Right. I would go back to mom, it's almost sun high," Dirtkit laid down. Flashkit walked over to the nursery, curled up, and fell asleep smiling.

….

Bearkit woke up. He looked around. Flashkit was standing in front of him. "Rawr!" Flashkit growled as he leaped on him. Bearkit perked up and slashed his paw at him. "I'll get you!" Flashkit growled at him.

"Try," Bearkit challenged him. Flashkit leaped at him and Bearkit went in the perfect spot to try to slash him from behind. He slashed at Flashkit, and Flashkit jumped almost all of the way to the medicine cat den.

"You win," Flashkit shakes violently.

"Will all cats who can catch prey join me together at Highbranch for a Clan meeting" Fishstar announced on the top of the branch. All of the warriors and apprentices gathered around. Dirtkit, Shallowkit, and Bearkit crowded around the tree.

"Cats of ThunderClan. I will like to make a few more apprentices. Bearkit, Flashkit, Shallowkit and….. Dirtkit, please come forward," Fishstar smiled. Everyone gasped. "Why Dirtkit?" Orangefur wondered. "Dirtkit, please come forward," Fishstar announced, "Dirtkit, you have been a courageous cat who turns up when cats not expect you to. Wispcaller will be his mentor. Wispcaller, you are a unique and smart cat, and I hope you will lead this cat to glory. Dirtkit, your name will be and remain Dirtpaw, until you earn your warrior name". Dirtkit seemed proud to finally become an apprentice as he accepted his mentor. Flashkit jumped impatiently, waiting for his turn. "Bearkit, please come forward." Flashkit grunted in annoyance. Why is he always never first? "Bearkit, you have a bouncing energy of a true warrior. You name will now be Bearpaw, until you get your warrior name. Your mentor will be Fuzzyclaw. Fuzzyclaw, I hope that you will teach this energetic apprentice to become a warrior," Fishstar smiled.

"Shallowkit, you have a soothing personality of a medicine cat. Shallowkit, your name will now be Shallowpaw until you earn your medicine cat name. Twigear, even though you recently became a warrior yourself, I think you are capable to take an apprentice and become a mentor. Twigear, teach Shallowpaw to become a great medicine cat to help the clan in times of great need," Fishstar paused. "Flashkit, you are an energetic and a jumpy fellow. Your name will now be Flashpaw, until you earn your warrior name. Rockshade will take you as your mentor, teaching him how to be a warrior. Flashkit, your name will be Flashpaw, until you you're your warrior name. Rockshade, I hope you train Flashpaw to become a great warrior," Fishstar smiled with pride.

"What are we doing first? Hunting mice? Learning Battle moves?" Flashpaw jumped around excitedly.

"We're only going around the territory," Fuzzyclaw yawned. This is the only thing he hates about Fuzzyclaw. He yawns when he speaks.

"Aw. Can we learn something?" Flashpaw complained.

"Were going around the territory, and that's that. No complaining," Fuzzyclaw retorted. Flashpaw jumped. He never expected the cat who yawns in the day to be this strict.

"Okay! Coming!" Flashpaw hurriedly mewed to please Fuzzyclaw.

…..

"This is the Bird Tree, where almost everything happens. Your mother found, like 50 things here. There is an old twoleg place underground, which is long abandoned" Fuzzyclaw mewed, actually in awe

"Can we go down there?" Flashpaw wondered.

"No. It's too dangerous" Fuzzyclaw headed into the trees.

"Why?" Flashpaw wondered.

Fuzzyclaw glanced back. "It's not of your concern" he muttered

"Why?" Flashpaw urged.

"Numerous cats were killed in there. That's all I can say," Fuzzyclaw growled, "come on." Fuzzyclaw stomped out into the forest, and Flashpaw followed.

…

Flashpaw followed Fuzzyclaw went into a misty grove of bushes.

"This is c...creepy" Flashpaw shivered.

"You've got that right," Fuzzyclaw's fur shot up. He started snarling and hissing. The mist grew thicker and thicker, so the only thing that Flashpaw could see is Fuzzyclaw's white fur, which was almost invisible in the mist. He heard the wind blow and bushes rustle. Then, suddenly, a shadow of a figure fly in air fell over them! It wasn't a bird, but it was clearly not a cat. Fuzzyclaw suddenly looked like a frightened kit, curled up in a small ball. The bird thing got closer and closer, coming in like a falcon. His talons were as sharp as a porcupine needles, and his wings bigger than Flashpaw himself! Flashpaw shrieked, as he closed his eyes…..


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Driftstar, he's here" a voice mewed

"Good. Bring him here."

Flashpaw felt the alien's claws dig into him.

"Are you sure he is one of them?" the alien called Driftstar mewed.

"Positive. Also this older cat was with him. Probably from the same clan."

A furry object fell on top of him. "Fuzzyclaw!" Flashpaw yelped.

"So, Spookclaw, where did you find him?" Driftstar wondered.

"In the light forest, Driftstar," Spookclaw answered.

"A ThunderClan warrior, most likely, or a stray ShadowClan warrior" Driftstar suggested.

"I'm a ThunderClan apprentice! Don't you know that?" Flashpaw jumped up.

"He just told you," Spookclaw smiled at Driftstar.

Driftstar frowned, and smiled at Spookclaw's little joke.

"We've been looking for the clans for a long time. We used to be part of the 4 clans, but they kicked us out when the twolegs were destroying our territory. Cloudstar, the leader at that time, went on a journey without his mate and kits who were left in ThunderClan, and eventually we were forced to become kittypets and rouges. Several moons later, Firestar and Sandstorm, his mate, went on a journey to join us together again, and eventually did, and left us with a leader, Leafstar. We evolved, and grew wings, and learned to fly" Driftstar explained

He walked out of the den, and stretched his wings in the sun, and said "We are SkyClan."

He flew across the clearing, and sat down on a large rock.

"Cats of SkyClan. The cats we have hunted for have came. Fuzzyclaw and Flashpaw from ThunderClan!" Driftstar cheered

The cats looked up and cheered. Flashpaw looked down at the rock. Driftstar motioned for Flashpaw and Fuzzyclaw to come forward. Flashpaw's orange fur brushed across the wind. Flashpaw felt light and windy. Fuzzyclaw was very confused and irritated.

"Fuzzyclaw. Just have fun."

"Why were we captured by aliens?" Fuzzyclaw announced to the crowd.

"Were you even listening?" Flashpaw snarled.

"I was unconscious!"

Driftstar frowned. "Do I have to explain it again?"

"No" Flashpaw mewed quickly.

Driftstar turned around and looked back at his clan. He jumped down from the rock, and motioned to Flashpaw to follow him.

"Bring us to the clans. We want you to make ThunderClan welcome us, and let us settle there," Driftstar ordered.

"Why?" Fuzzyclaw snarled.

"Flashpaw understands," Driftstar mewed.

"Why?" Fuzzyclaw looked at Flashpaw.

"Long story," Flashpaw explained.

"Okay. Lets go," Spookclaw walked up.

All of the cats gathered up together.

Spookclaw flew up, and picked up Flashpaw as he was picking up a mouse. Jumpstar attempted to pick up Fuzzyclaw. He couldn't pick him up!

"Cloudsting, can you help?" A white cat with green eyes, and has one brown spot on his side.

With a groan, they both picked up Fuzzyclaw.

"Lets go."

…..

After getting up in the air, Flashpaw finally had the guts to open his eyes.

"Cool!" He shouted.

All of the trees looked like sticks, and the rivers little small winding vines. The whole world was bigger than he imagined! He could see past the forest's, and marshes. He could even see the lake! It was smaller than he expected.

"Going down for a landing!" Spookclaw shouted.

Flashpaw closed his eyes for the rest of the flight.

…..

He landed with a THUMP on the ground.

"Fuzzyclaw!" Flashpaw saw Wispcaller shouted when he saw them arrive.

She came up, and put her head on his back. Then she looked up at Driftstar. "Aliens!" she shouted!

Driftstar snorted. "Everyone thinks we are Aliens."

Spookclaw smiled. "Can you lead us to your camp?" He wondered.

"Sure… Okay" Wispcaller hesitated.

Wispcaller brought Driftstar to the camp. Stickfur, a senior warrior looked up.

"Who is that? Why is he here? Whats wrong with him! ALIEN INVASION!" Stickfur shrieked.

Fishstar looked out of her nest. "What?" she looked at Fuzzyclaw and Flashpaw. Her neck raised as she came down from the tree.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Fishstar looked at Driftstar impatiently.

"I am Driftstar, leader of SkyClan," Driftstar looked her right into her eyes.

"That explains the wings" she grumbled, "Never heard of 'SkyClan' before."

"Do I have to explain it again?" Driftstar looked at Flashpaw. Flashpaw looked at him and nodded. He looked at Fuzzyclaw. He looked as confused as if he just met a talking horse.

"We've been looking for the clans for a long time. We used to be part of the 4 clans, but they kicked us out when the twolegs were destroying our territory. Cloudstar, the leader at that time, went on a journey without his mate and kits who were left in ThunderClan. We were eventually forced to become kittypets and rogues. Several moons later, Firestar and Sandstorm, his mate, went on a journey to join us together again. They succeeded, and left us with a leader, Leafstar. We evolved, and grew wings, and learned to fly" Driftstar explained for the last time.

"That makes sense. But there has always been 4 clans in the mountains, lake, and forest!" Fishstar looked at him.

"No there hasn't! StarClan was lying!" Driftstar snarled.

"It's true." A orange cat appeared behind Fishstar, "We were lying."

"Why you?" Fishstar snapped her head to see Firestar pacing the camp.

"Because I went on the journey with Sandstorm." Firestar sighed. "We found a gorge for the cats to live in. We made SkyClan live again."

"But you lied! Why lie about such an important topic like this?" Fishstar looked at Firestar.

"It was for the clans own good," Firestar insisted.

Fishstar glared at Firestar. Then she frowned. "What can I do to help you?" Fishstar looked back at Driftstar.

"We wish to live in the Unclaimed territory," Spookclaw explained.

All of the cats gasped. No one ever went there! It was dangerous.

"Fine with me, but you and your warriors will have to stay with me in ThunderClan until then," Fishstar explained.

"We will sleep in the trees, thank you," Driftstar sniffed as he and his warriors flew off.

"Fuzzyclaw! How did you find them and bring them here?" Fishstar stepped towards him as the warriors went to do their usual stuff.

Fuzzyclaw hesitated "It was all Flashpaw."

Flashpaw brimmed with pride.

"Really?!" Fishstar looked amazed

"Well, he was the only one who knew what was going on at the time! I was unconscious!"

Fishstar's eyes "bloomed" in pride. "Great job, Flashpaw."

Flashpaw smiled as big as he could. Then he looked at Fuzzyclaw.

"Will we be training today?" Flashpaw wondered.

"No. I think we should all rest." Fuzzyclaw started walking over to the warrior den.

Flashpaw snorted. It's obvious that he would like to sleep!

He started to walk over to the apprentice den when he heard a loud noise.

"Rainwhisker! Rainwhisker's dieing!" a cat shrieked

…..

Fishstar instantaneously ran over. She was worrying about something. Dirtpaw walked over. He peered through the branches. Rainwhisker's old eyes strained to make her face show.

"I remember seeing Diamondstar get his nine lives. It was so peaceful, but he was so hesitant to take his nine lives from his evil brother." Rainwhisker looked at Fishstar. "And Dreamstar and Climbingwind, dieing because of a badger. Being named deputy at a leader's last breath, unstoppable." he took a hesitant breath, "There was a prophecy that was passed on from generation of medicine cat to medicine cat. Darkness mixed with courage will rush through the bloodlines of all clans, and Crookedstar's promise will live on. It is not called Crookedstar's promise, it is now named Black's curse." He took one last breath. "I am afraid that the burden has landed on you,-" Rainwhisker looked at her.

Dirtpaw wouldn't dare speak his last words.

"My daughter."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What?!" Fishstar shrieked. Fishstar stormed out in anger and ran into her den.

"It all makes sense!" Dirtpaw exclaimed. Dirtpaw recalled how Rainwhisker cared for her more than his whiskers! He was so mad at her when she got herself hurt; he was just trying to protect her! Dirtpaw climbed up the tree into the leaders den.

"It wasn't his fault!" Dirtpaw soothed.

"So you were spying! How convenient!" Fishstar snarled.

"No I wasn't! It's not my fault you're as noisy as a dog!" Dirtpaw defended himself.

"You don't know how bad it feels! My whole life is a lie!" Fishstar snarled at him.

"No it isn't! I know there is something you are not telling me!" Dirtpaw stared at him with his blue "alien eyes".

"That's my secret, and I am keeping it," Her gaze locked with his.

"Now it's a secret. O well. Let just go on with our lives as we did today! Just a little secret. No! Not true! Even the dumbest cat in the world would know that secret is important. Very important." He hissed.

Fishstar flinched. She clearly didn't like how he was criticizing him. Twigear climbed up the tree and climbed into the whole.

"Tell me your secret!" Dirtpaw ordered. He turned around. Twigear was clearly paled.

"Dirtpaw, she has no secret," Twigear tried to calm him down.

"Right. Even the medicine cat doesn't realize that your face is a pale as a badger's white stripes. I can sense it" he laughed.

Twigear was now as pale as a cloud. He looked at Fishstar. "Don't tell him," he mewed as he hurried out of the den.

"Tell me!" Dirtpaw growled

Fishstar's mind swirled like brook. It stated some thing… like she was worrying about a prophecy!

"So it's a prophecy… about me and my brothers and sister!" Dirtpaw snarled.

"How did you know that?" Fishstar mewed.

"Another prophecy… and I know it's not the one Rainwhisker told you right before he died!" Dirtpaw hissed. Dirtpaw walked towards her, bristling. He stopped and turned around. "You were lucky," Dirtpaw snarled out of the den, and down the high-branch.

…..

Flashpaw was playing with Windpaw, a older apprentice.

"Bet that I can catch a trout first in the river!" Windpaw smiled.

"Why would you want to do that?" Flashpaw qwirked his head.

"Let just try!" Windpaw bounded down to the river. Flashpaw followed.

Flashpaw watched Windpaw for a while next to a bush. Then she flopped into the river, and pulled herself out.

"I really stink at this. Come on! You try!" Windpaw laughed.

Flashpaw crept to the river, and looked into the water.

Instead of his face, he saw a lion! He looked at Windpaw, and back. His face looked normal when he looked back at the river.

"I need to go talk to Twigear, sorry I have to leave," He stuttered as he ran through the woods, and got to camp.

"Twigear! I need to talk to you!" He went into the medicine cat den where Shallowpaw was sorting herbs.

"I'm over here!" Flashpaw heard his muffled mew, "What do you need?"

"Ummmmmm…" Flashpaw glanced at his sister, "I need to talk with you without Shallowpaw, if you don't mind."

"Sure! I'll leave! You know you don't need to be a noisy as a badger as you walked in!" Shallowpaw smiled as she left the cave.

"Noisy badger?" Flashpaw frowned.

"Soooooo….. what's up?" Twigear appeared among some rocks.

"So when I was at the river with Windpaw, I looked in the water and saw my reflection of a lion."

"And?"

"Nothing else."

"You should talk to your mother. She probably will know more than me, in this case," Twigear looked queasy.

"Okay!" Flashpaw walked out of the cave, only to see Shallowpaw standing in front of him.

"I'm coming to Fishstar's den too." Shallowpaw insisted.

"How do you know?!" Flashpaw stared at her.

"You two are as noisy as badgers, like I said earlier."

"Right." Flashpaw climbed up to the Highbranch.

"Fishstar?" Flashpaw looked into the hole in the tree. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Fishstar hesitated.

Flashpaw entered. "So when I was at the river, I looked into the water and saw my reflection as a lion-" Fishstar's fur shot up. "Is that bad?"

"That's the same vision that Firestar had that prophesied that BloodClan was going to come." Then realization dawned on her. "Then it's you. I feel so sorry for you."

"What?!" Flashpaw looked at Fishstar, "Why?!"

Fishstar just merely stretched and sat down. "You can leave."

Flashpaw, discouraged, went down the tree. He saw Dirtpaw sitting grumpily right next to it.

"Just another prophecy. Right, Fishstar. What did you want to ask her?" Dirtpaw snarled.

"I saw a vision of a lion and tiger in the water, and she said it was a repeated prophecy. She said she was awfully sorry for me," Flashpaw mewed silently.

"So a prophecy about us, and something is connected to you. Something that she definitely doesn't want to tell us."

"Maybe."

"Don't forget about me! I may be in it!" Shallowpaw, from across the camp, ran over.

"Okay….. why can you hear us from across the camp?" Dirtpaw looked startled.

"You guys are as noisy as bickering badgers, for once. You are as annoying as some beavers!"

"What's that?" Dirtpaw and Flashpaw said at the same time.

"You don't know!?" Shallowpaw looked at them.

Flashpaw and Dirtpaw frowned and shrugged.

"Really?!" Shallowpaw was surprised.

"Yep."

"Okay….. So what's up?"

Flashpaw looked at her. "How about we all get some sleep?"

"What about Bearpaw?" Shallowpaw looked at him.

Bearpaw came up besides them. "What?"

"We decided to go to sleep, because we are all tired."

"Fine." Bearpaw shrugged as he walked into the apprentices den, with Dirtpaw following him. Shallowpaw walked away to the medicine cat's den.

"I guess that I will go to sleep," Flashpaw walked to the apprentice den, quietly so he wouldn't wake up Dirtpaw and Bearpaw, who were snoring.

Flashpaw curled up, closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep.

…

Flashpaw opened his eyes. He saw Dirtpaw, Bearpaw, and Shallowpaw standing next to him.

"Where in StarClan are we?" Bearpaw gasped.

"Come with me," Dirtpaw went into the bushes, "and quietly." Flashpaw crept into the bushes.

"Okay."

Flashpaw saw a orange cat, a alien-like gray cat, and a gray cat in the lake's medicine cats den.

"We need to test her out," the orange cat spoke, "Is that okay?"

The gray cat bristled. "I'm fine with being tested."

"I'm going to go off and do something." The orange cat mewed. "When I get back, I want you to tell me what I did."

The gray cat shrugged. "Okay." The orange cat ran off into the distance.

The image swirled. Then Flashpaw saw a rock with 3 cats on top of it.

"Where's the fourth?" Someone yelled, as the crowd before the rock appeared.

"Um…. we don't really know who it is." The alien cat mewed.

"You don't! For StarClan sake! It's Firestar!" Bluestar mewed.

The alien cat ran off, with Dirtpaw behind him. Flashpaw followed.

"Firestar. Wake up, you're the 4th." The alien cat mewed.

"So I am. Fire will save the Clans, once again."

….

Flashpaw woke up in the apprentice clearing.

"Dirtpaw! Wake up!" Flashpaw nudged his brother.

Dirtpaw opened his eyes. "What," He snapped.

"I think I understand."

…..

"So…. beavers." Firestar said

"Yes, Beavers" Fishstar spoke.

"Does it even occur to you that Shallowpaw has the same type of hearing as Dovewing? She's even saying that Dirtpaw is as noisy as a badger, when they were whispering." Firestar looked at her.

"Really?!" Fishstar mewed.

"And Dirtpaw is more moony, and grumpy, like Jayfeather always was." Firestar gazed out to the camp.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fishstar looked at Firestar.

Firestar nodded.

"What?!" Fishstar gasped.

"You seriously was so annoying when you were a apprentice."

"You remember?!" Firestar looked at her.

"Okay, so you people seriously think that you can brainwash the Fishstar?" Fishstar looked at him.

"So you remember everything?" Firestar stared at her.

"Well, yah! Everyone knows that Wave is Waveheart, and Diamond was Diamondstar!" Fishstar looked at Firestar annoyingly.

"So Windstar was nice to you, and let you keep your memories!" Firestar gasped.

"Clearly Windstar took the memories of the rest of the crew…." Fishstar mewed, "Dirtpaw would clearly shred me to bits if he found out."

Fishtail's story

"Fish! Come on!" Andria yelled.

I lay in my bed with my eyes closed. Andria is very good at waking me up at 6:00, while it is still a weekend. Andria ran past my door, and peeked in to see if I was awake.

"What?" I snorted.

"Bobby said he was going to attack me!" Andria ran into the room, and past me on my bed.

"BOBBY!" I yelled as I jumped up, and ran down stairs.

Bobby giggled and ran as he was cornered in the coach. I jumped and began to tickle him when the doorbell rang. I jumped off Bobby.

Someone knocked at the door again. Bobby ran up to it and opened the door. I recognized the white-haired boy at the door at once.

"Hey Diamond!" I looked casual as I lay against the door frame.

"Come on," Diamond smiled as she dragged me out of the house and into the alleys.

…

"What's up?" Dream smiled. We were walking along a dark, spooky, but fun alleyway.

"Nothing really….." I smiled.

"Half said that you had a crush on you know who…" Dream smilied.

"Hey! I do not!" Climbing blushed. Her brown eyes twinkled as she jumped over a squished trash can.

"Right." Half smiled.

"Where are we going, anyway?" I asked.

"What do you think, Fish! Were going to get Wave!" Whisker, who was standing beside me, laughed.

I looked back to the entrance to the alleyway, to see Twig and Milton running to catch up to us.

"Hey, guys! Don't forget about me!" Twig and Milton panted as they rounded the corner. Twigs glasses was crooked to one side.

"And me!" Twig bumped his brother.

Twig brushed his glasses to his upright position, and walked next to Milton.

We walked up to Waves house.

"Hey! We're here!" Diamond looked sluggish as she rang the doorbell. Wave's sister, Autumn opened the door.

"Hi!" Autumn said sweetly. He cute pink cheeks was extra red today.

"Can we see Wave," Twig looked at Autumn, "and maybe Flash, Dirt, Shallow and Bear, if they can come."

"Sure!" Flash came up to the door with his 3 brothers, "We can come, if you will go skateboarding with me later."

"Why skateboarding?" Shallow teased, "Why not a bike around the neighborhood?"

"Right." Bear rolled his eyes.

"Yah, sure!" Twig smiled.

"Where's Rain?" Dirt looked at Twig.

"He's coming….." Twig said, "He's probably waiting for us at the ice cream parlor.

"Or maybe at the video game store?" I suggested, "He's probably with Orb."

I saw Wind round the corner, running. "I saw him coming here with Orb!" Wind ran to the house. "He's coming around the corner!"

Orb ran towards me, and screeched to a stop. Orb and Rain came up to the group. "Why did you leave without us?" Rain complained.

"Doesn't matter. We're all here, well, except Emerald!" I laughed

"Where's Emerald?" Dream wondered.

"She's sick, with a cold." I frowned, "Well all of us are still here."

"Right" Orb snorted.

"You seem like you're in a bad mood!" Milton smirked.

"Stop it!" Orb brightly smiled.

I walked to the alleyway that we came out of. "Do you want to go?" I wondered.

"Sure!" Wave said as she skipped into the alley.

"Fine. But we better go skateboarding later." Flash smiled.

"You got it," Twig smiled.

"Lets go!" I smiled as I disappeared into the alley.

…..

"Do we have to go already?" Whisker whined.

"We got to go skateboarding" Dream noted.

"We have to go to School" Whisker whined some more.

"I know," I said in my "sweet prissy" voice, "But we all have to go to school sometimes!"

But we will find out, this day of school was the worst and last day of school….

Ever!

…

I woke up at six o'clock, which is the absolute worst time to get up in the whole entire world.

"Fish! Get up!" My Mother called from downstairs.

I ran to the bathroom, combed my hair, and got downstairs before you could say apple pie. I gulped down my disgusting cereal, and rushed to the heated bus.

"You're finally didn't miss the bus!" Wave smiled.

"It's so cold!" I shivered in the winter air.

"It's not that bad. You should have seen last winter."

"Right." We boarded the bus.

We finally got to school, off the bus, and ran into math class.

"Okay, class" our teacher, Ms. Wellingham, said. "We will be starting our algebraic expression unit. Do any of you know how to find a in this prob- blah blah blah, blah blah…." I zoned out.

I zoned out until we heard trouble, right when the bell rang.

BANG! I heard a loud noise. I jumped up 5 feet in the air, and landed on the ground. Then I heard a loud shriek.

"We are going under a lock-" We heard the intercom announce as it crackled and stopped.

"Okee dokee. Class, go sit in the corner, like we practiced!" Ms. Wellingham smiled. I plopped down in the corner, next to Wave.

"Will we be okay?" Wave whispered. Finally the class was quiet.

"Come on," I whispered.

"We're supposed to stay here!" Wave tug my sleeve. I dragged her to the door.

"Come on!" I broke the window.

Then the weirdest thing happened. I got smaller and smaller and smaller…

I jumped through the window to the hallway, like this was the most normal thing possible.

"Go grab the rest of them," I sprinted away in my cat- like morphthing-a-majig.

I ran to the main hallway, so I could see the murderer. I saw 8 different men, all with a blank expression. One of them, that seemed like the leader.

"Find them, and bring them to me," The leader growled.

The 7 men around the leader ran off, up and down the stairways.

"ATTACK!" I saw Wave followed with Rain, Whisker, Diamond, Dream, Milton, Half, Orb, Wind, Twig, Flash, Dirt, Shallow and Bear run towards the man.

"Well I seem they came right to me, as I expected," the leader grinned.

"Wut?" I mewed.

"I wanted you to come to me all of the time!" The leader laughed.

I clawed at his leg, and pulled.

"Weakling!"

"Fish! Come on!" Diamond disappeared in a cool portal of a thing.

Then I realized. "Tigerstar?!" I gaped

I ran towards the portal, as everything went black.

…..

I opened my eyes. It was dark, and gloomy. I sensed a cat nearby. It was a wild cat! I slunk through a bush to get a look.

The toms fur was orange, like fire, and has green eyes that sparkled as he hunted a mouse. He pinned his mouse to the ground.

I twitched, making the bush shake. He looked towards my direction.

"Uh oh!" I thought as his prey skittered away. The cat stood up and looked angrily at me.

Flash! The tom was gone in an instant. I frowned as I walked towards the spot he just was, when I saw a large fence. I jumped up, as I looked into the twolegs garden. I spotted the same orange tom, but with a collar on his neck. I jumped off, and ran into the forest.

The tom sat there for a few minutes, and then a black and white kittypet slanted up to him.

"Where are you off to, Rusty?" The black cat mewed. Rusty looked around and smiled.

"Hello, Smudge."

"You're not going back into the woods, are you?"

"Just for a look," Rusty shifted uncomfortably

"You wouldn't get me in there! It's dangerous!" Smudge paused, "Henry said he went into the woods once."

"That fat old tabby never went into the woods! He's hardly ever been beyond his own garden ever since his trip to the vet. All he wants to do is eat and sleep."

"No, Really! He caught a robin there!"

"Well, then, that was before the vet. Now he complains because birds disturb his dosing." Rusty mewed scornfully.

I looked back and wandered into the forest a bit. I nearly ran into a small gray apprentice that seemed to be tracking something.

"Um….. hello?" I twerked.

The gray cat just eyed the bush, and walked right through me! I gasped.

"I can't be seen!" I mewed, shocked. I looked up. "I'm alone, and as a cat!"

I heard the gray cat and probably Rusty tasseling around. Then Rusty bit the gray cats leg. The gray cat was thrown, but quickly got up.

"Hey there kittypet! You put up such a fight for a tame kitty!" The gray cat cheered.

"I'm Graypaw, by the way. I'm training to be a ThunderClan warrior."

"ThunderClan!" I said, wondering the funny word, "So this cat must be mini Firestar!"

I followed the scent of cats, and wandered into the ThunderClan camp. None of the cats noticed me, not even Whitestorm, who was sitting right in front of me. I went into the camp, sat down, and fell asleep.

…

"Are you okay?" A voice said before me.

I looked up. Firepaw was looking at me. "You can see me?!" I mewed.

"Yah. I asked all of the warriors 'have you seen that weird cat in the middle of camp' and they all were very confused.

"Soooooooo….. why am I here, Firepaw?" I wondered.

"I don't know?" Firepaw quirked his head, "How do you even know my name?"

"Long…. long… story. Plus you probably won't understand it."

"Okee dokee. So… why can the other cats not see you?" Firepaw smiled.

"I don't know! Do you understand that?!" I snapped, "Well maybe because I know everything, the past and the future… I'm supposed to puzzle you with stuff?"

"Really! What will I do?" Firepaw got really excited.

"Not that fast! I can only tell you little of stuff at a time, like some help on a prophecy."

"What's your name anyway?" he asked.

I paused. "Fishtail."

…

After that "meeting" with Fireheart, I stayed away from him as far as I can. I decided that after the battle of BloodClan, when he is leader, I will come back. He's growing older, and more annoying than humorous. He still is best friends with Graystripe, and now that he is leader, several moons later, I will walk into the camp, smiling at the excited face of 'smiling' Firestar.

…..

I walked into the camp.

"Fishtail?!" He smiled, "It's you!" he walked over.

"Yes. I decided to come back when you were older, and far more annoying."

"I'm not annoying!" Firestar snorted.

"In my opinion you are."

"Do you know about the prophecies…. um…. well… you know."

"The forest…. well…. let's say it like this. Well who do you think is the Lion and the Tiger?"

"Bramblepaw and Squirrelkit."

"So they will 'shake the forest to it's roots', but there is a possibility that they may save the clans, while destroying the place you love."

"That's just re-wording it," Firestar snorted.

"No it isn't! It's just putting it in a very similar way!"

"Fine."

"So.. what about the 3?" Firestar looked into my eyes.

"You probably won't get this… but one of your daughters will live in pain and agony, while the other will wish for the truth, but not getting her wish." I smiled.

"You're just confusing me!" Firestar whined.

"I'm just doing my job!" I laughed.

many many many moons later…..

"So Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw was really saving the forest the whole time!" Firestar gaped.

"Well, I did say that they may help the forest!"

"Well, you said may!" Firestar complained.

"That's not that different."

"So are the 3 coming soon?" Firestar looked pained.

"Yup."

"How long?"

"All I can say is soon."

many many many many many many many moons later:

"You could have said that my daughter is a… well.. fake! She lied!" Firestar stormed up to me.

"Hollyleaf threw herself into the ditch. What do you want? Ashfur the crazy lover is dead, and all is peaceful."

"This is not peaceful! This is the most crazy that the clans could ever be!"

"Who do you think is the 3rd?"

"Well…. I don't know!"

"You'll have to tell them sometime!"

"I know. But they will probably hate me after that."

"Maybe not."

"Really!" Firestar looked at me.

"Yep. Really."

Kazillion moons later….

"They knew the whole time!" Firestar looked at me.

"Well what do you think? Jayfeather can see into others minds, so they probably will know."

"Do they…"

"Yes, they know way more than you."

"What do they know?" Firestar was very interested.

"They know of another prophecy, that adjoins the 3 prophecy."

"Really!"

"Yes, really!"

"Think of Beaver's" I smiled.

Firestar just quirked his head and stared.

More moons than you can count.

"DIE!" I cry my warrior howl.

But everyone was dead.

We were in the Dark Forest Battle, for StarClan sake!

Tigerstar came into camp, and recently started to attack Firestar in his final battle.

"DIE!" I screamed again, as I dug my teeth in Tigerstar's shoulder. Firestar was not alone.

"DIE!" I screamed one last time, when Tigerstar and Firestar took their final blows, taking me, too.

…

"You did great, Fishtail. You passed the test." a cat mewed.

"Where am I?"

"StarClan! What do you think?" Windstar mewed.

"Ohhhh….."

"Fish!" Diamond, in cat form, ran over.

"You look, beautiful!" I shrieked as I plowed over Diamond.

"Yep, and like a girl."

"I thought you were a girl!?"

"In cat form I'm not, which is the same with Dream and Climbing."

"I feel so sad for you!"

"It's sooooooooo boring."

"Nice!" I smiled.

"Fish!" Dream, Flash, Bear, Dirt, and Shallow ran over.

"Hey you three!" I smiled.

"You have all gotten through the test so far. You have been granted a true life as a cat instead of you're 'not seeable' temporary. The thing is, I will have to erase your memory completely, and you will only remember when the time comes.

"I'll do it!" I smiled.

"No! Fish! Don't do it!" Dream looked at me right into the eyes.

"Dream, I always wished to see when I was a cat, but a cat. If I do this, I maybe able to actually live as a cat."

"We want to do it!" Dirt smiled.

"Fine. If everyone else doing it, I'll have to do it," Dream snorted.

I close my eyes, as everything washed away from me.

…..

"Yes, Dirt and your father were all very cranky. He probably got it from old Rainwhisker."

"My father is none of your concern!" Fishstar stood up and hissed.

"He wasn't supposed to become a medicine cat in the first place!" Firestar snarled at her.

"He wasn't!?" Fishstar gaped.

"You weren't even supposed to be born!" Firestar snarled, "It was all because of Windstar!"

"It was?" Fishstar looked at him.

"Well? What do you think?!" Firestar snarled.

"I think it's most perfectly fine."

"Fine." Firestar disappeared.

Fishstar looked out of her den to see a recognizable black and white cat run through into the camp. Foxstar was panting.

"SunClan…. SunClan needs help!"


End file.
